


Meeting the Family

by Galacics



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Chatlogs, M/M, based on real life slightly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Leon and Guang Hong Ji go visit Leo's family in Mexico.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based slightly on a trip to Mexico I was just on. This will be a short story though.

Skaters around The World Slack has been created.

Pichi+Chu, slutforKatsudon,and Leomusic and 10 others have joined random chat.

Pichi+Chu: Hey everyone, let's get together for Christmas.

Ch***: Someone say my name?

SlutforKatsudon: why is my name SlutforKatsudon, I did not choose this.

Pichi+Chu: I did because you will put something boring like your name :3

Michele_Crispino: What is that suppose to mean? Huh! >:(

Pich+Chu: nothing nothing, just teasing Yuuri,   
(Please don't hurt me)

V-Katatuki: if we are all getting together then come to Japan. We can all have fun in the onsen! (^.^)

SlutforKatsudon: Victor don't just invite people, we may not have the space available.

Yurio-Altin: Who put this as my name when I gave my email out???!! Also stop spamming my alerts!

Leomusic: Guys if we are planning something I can not make it.

+guanghongji+: what do u mean? :(

Leomusic: my aunt wants to take me to go and see my family from Mexico when she found out about my break.

V-Katsuki: So trip to Mexico then, Yuuri start packing

SlutforKatsudon: Victor we are not hitchhiking onto Leo's trip.

+guanghongji+: But wasn't I going to your place for Christmas.

Leomusic: oh Yeah let me check.

Pich+chu: So meeting for Christmas is a no go then...  
Then Victor and Yuuri can

SlutforKatsudon: What are you implugingb  
In-lying

Pich+chu: have a fun Family Holiday

SlutforKatsudon: impel  
_Implying  
Implying. I hate auto correct  
Also I hate you

Pich+Chu: Love you too

Leomusic: Back, @+guanghongji+ my uncle also wants you to come. It will be fun I think.

V-Katsuki: So how about everyone come over for New years?

Yurio-Altin: No one is going over old man.

+guanghongji+: Alright then how long are we staying for? @leomusic

V-Katsuki: That is no way to talk to your father.

Yurio-Altin: U are not my dad. If anything @slutforKatsudon is my mom and you are the anoyoing new boyfriend.

Leomusic: @+guanghongji+ a week at most, you can meet my family and stuff.

V-Katsuki: so you think Yuuri as your mom then

SlutforKatsudon: Leave me out of this fight.

QueenGeorgi: @SlutforKatsudon ignore them, they fought like this when all the time.

SlutforKatsudon: Thanks @QueenGeorgi, I can at least count for one sane person at the Russian Rink.

Leomusic: remind me what time is ur flight coming in?

Ch***: Guys please no fighting on here, take it to a personal chat.   
Looking at u @V-Katsuki and @Yurio-Altin.

Yurio-Altin: where is Beka when u need him??  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
+guanghongji+ has joined Leomusic's chat

+Guanghongji+: my flight is coming into LAX at 5pm tomorrow

Leomusic: OK I will be there to pick u up then. We are leaving the day after tomorrow.

+guanghongji+: c u tomorrow then :> <3

Leomusic: See u tomorrow. <3

Leo looked up from his phone with a smile, letting his friends argue with each other while setting himself to away. 

"Leo do you have everything packed? Also do you know how you are picking up your boyfriend?" He heard his aunt call out to him.

"Yes auntie. I am going to pick him up so I would be leaving here around 3 to be there a bit before 5." He called back to her.

"Just making sure sweetie, now get to sleep its almost midnight!" She yelled at him coming into his room and turning off his light.

"Night Auntie." Leo replied


End file.
